Someone
by Shin Hae Rin
Summary: Xiao Lu Na adalah seorang gadis yang selalu di panggil Luhan oleh orang tua nya dan teman-teman nya. Luhan adalah nama saudara kembar laki-laki nya yang meninggal saat kelas 6 SD. Suatu hari, teman nya mengatakan bahwa dia di jaga oleh 'seseorang' /"Luhan, ada seseorang yang menjagamu. Dia memiliki wajah yang sama denganmu.."/Bad Summary!/GS/HunHan or HunNa here!
1. Chapter 0: Prolog

**Someone**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: member EXO milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. EXO nya milik SM dan fanfic ini milik saya.**

 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Typo, susah dimengerti, OOC, OOT, Alur kecepetan, AU, buat yang GS nanti dikasih tanda, dll**

 **Rated: T**

 **Cast: Xiao Lu Han as Xiao Lu Han**

 **Xiao Lu Han (GS) as Xiao Lu Na/Lu Han**

 **Oh Se Hoon as Oh Se Hoon (Sehun)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun as Byun Baek Hyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chan Yeol**

 **Other**

 **Pairing: HunHan/HunNa slight! ChanBaek**

 _ **.**_

 _ **No Flame!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dont Like Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Luna POV_

Kenalkan namaku Xiao Lu Na, aku berasal dari Cina. Aku sering di panggil Luhan oleh orang tuaku. Padahal Luhan itu nama saudara kembarku yang meninggal saat kami kelas 6 SD. Luhan meninggal karena terjatuh dari atap sekolah. Tapi aku tidak keberatan di panggil Luhan, kalian boleh memanggilku Luhan atau Luna.

Sekarang aku menginjak kelas 1 SHS. Aku bersekolah di _Teirin Senior Highschool_. Kalau ada yang mencariku, pergi saja ke kelas X-B. Aku berada di kelas X-B.

Aku memiliki beberapa teman di sekolah ini, tapi yang paling aku percayai dan paling dekat adalah Byun Baek Hyun. Seorang siswi dari kelas X-C. Dia adalah temanku dari SD sampai sekarang. Aku juga memiliki teman di kelas X-D bernama Seulgi, Irene dan Joy. Dikelasku apalagi. Dimulai dari teman sebangkuku Zhang Yi Xing (GS) dia juga berasal dari Cina, dia lebih sering di panggil Lay. Do Kyung Soo (GS) muka nya manis dan memiliki mata burung hantu. Untuk yang di kelasku hanya segitu saja yang aku kenalkan.

Aku juga memiliki suatu kemampuan loh.. Kemampuan apa? Tentu saja rahasia.

Aku juga menyukai seseorang dari kelas X-D, aku menyukai nya semenjak MOPD. Kalau dihitung sudah dua bulan aku memendam nya(?). Loh kok malah curhat? Hahaha abaikan saja.

Dia sewaktu MOPD ada di kelas yang sama denganku, tapi setelah MOPD selesai dia di pindahkan ke kelas X-D bersama dengan Irene. Dulu sewaktu MOPD aku sebangku dengan Irene, tapi semenjak dia pindah. Aku akhir nya sebangku dengan Lay.

Oh iya Lay itu sangat amat polos, terkadang pikiran nya akan di kotori oleh _namja_ - _namja_ dikelas. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan nya. Oh iya, Kyungsoo juga sama polos nya dengan Lay. Hanya saja dia agak dewasa.

Aku juga ketua kelas disini. Dan kelasku adalah kelas yang paling dekat dengan anggota OSIS. Terima kasih pada Lay yang saat itu memiliki masalah dan masalah itu membuat kelas X-B dekat dengan OSIS. Apalagi dengan ketua OSIS nya.

Itu gara-gara keberanian Lay yang menyatakan cinta nya pada sang ketua OSIS. Lalu apa kata ketua OSIS? Dia hanya mengatakan terima kasih sudah mencintai nya. Lalu selanjut nya aku tidak tahu.

Untuk perkenalan sampai disini dulu, sampai jumpa!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT or END?**

 **A/N: udah tamat GUILT buat lagi Someone :3 . Ini HunHan sama ChanBaek ya, gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ide melintas '-') ini baru prolog :3 .**

 _ **Review?**_


	2. Chapter 1: Guard

**Someone**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: member EXO milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. EXO nya milik SM dan fanfic ini milik saya.**

 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Typo, susah dimengerti, OOC, OOT, Alur kecepetan, AU, buat yang GS nanti dikasih tanda, dll**

 **Rated: T**

 **Cast: Xiao Lu Han as Xiao Lu Han**

 **Xiao Lu Han (GS) as Xiao Lu Na/Lu Han**

 **Oh Se Hoon as Oh Se Hoon (Sehun)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun as Byun Baek Hyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chan Yeol**

 **Other**

 **Pairing: HunHan/HunNa slight! ChanBaek**

 _ **.**_

 _ **No Flame!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dont Like Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Luna POV_

Hari yang melelahkan. Lagi-lagi kelasku terpojokkan oleh kelas lain, hey aku merasa kalau kelasku ini mirip dengan kelas di salah satu anime*. Beda nya kami tidak membunuh seorang guru.

Aku lalu memakan makananku dalam diam sembari sesekali melirik sana-sini untuk mencari seorang gadis yang selalu memakai _eyeliner_. Aku kesepian sungguh, jadi aku ingin mencari Baekhyun—nama gadis itu.

Aku lalu tersenyum begitu melihat Baekhyun yang memasuki kantin. Nampak nya Baekhyun juga kesepian.

"Baekhyun!" aku melambaikan tanganku.

Baekhyun melihat kearahku lalu dia kemudian menghampiriku dan duduk di kursi kosong dekat kursiku.

"Luna, syukurlah kau ada di kantin. Aku pikir kau bersama teman-temanmu pergi ke suatu tempat.." ucap Baekhyun.

Aku lalu menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan langsung menjitak Baekhyun—kebiasaan burukku pada nya.

"Lu, kau kebiasaan.." gumam Baekhyun.

" _Mian_.." aku lalu mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya satu-satu nya orang yang memanggilku Luna.

"Luhan!" suara yang tidak asing di telingaku terdengar.

"Joy? Ada apa?" tidak biasa nya loh Joy ke kantin.

"Biasa nya kau tidak ke kantin," aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Aku lupa bawa bekal dan aku mampir ke kantin. Boleh aku ikut nimbrung?" Joy lalu tersenyum.

Aku menatap Baekhyun dan dia mengangguk diikuti olehku. Joy kemudian mengambil kursi kosong dan menyimpan nya di samping meja.

Kami lalu mengobrol beberapa hal yang tidak penting. Joy dan Baekhyun masih canggung untuk berbicara, mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin jadi wajar saja ya.

Bell masuk berbunyi lalu semua murid di kantin berhamburan keluar kantin menuju kelas masing-masing. Aku lalu ke kelas X-B yang tidak jauh dari kelas X-A, X-C, X-D dan X-E. Saat sampai di kelas, aku lalu duduk di kursi. Masih saja ada _namja_ yang berkeliaran di luar kelas.

"Luhan, itu marahin yang masih berkeliaran! Nanti _Seonsaengnim_ lihat bagaimana!?" suara protes terdengar di telingaku.

"Sendiri aja sana. Aku cape.."

"Baru aja istirahat udah cape!"

"Gak ngerasain sih jadi ketua kelas ditambah dengan murid-murid nya yang keras kepala dan wakil ketua yang gak becus.." sindirku pelan saat dia sudah pergi.

Aku kalau di sekolah selalu saja seperti ini terutama di kelas. Malahan kelasku di cap sebagai kelas paling nakal oleh guru. Aku malas karena gara-gara mereka, suaraku yang tegas tiba-tiba saja hilang. Bagaimana kalau suaraku hilang!? Jangan sampai!

Keamanannyapun tidak becus selalu saja ikut-ikutan pada mereka. Aku lalu menenggelamkan wajahku di tumpuan tanganku. Berharap sekarang jam kosong supaya aku bisa tidur, tapi walau kosong pasti akan ada guru BK kesini.

Lama-kelamaan semakin berisiki. Kesabaranku sudah habis lalu aku berlari ke arah para _namja_ dengan gunting sebagai ancaman.

"DUDUK ATAU KALIAN AKAN MATI!" mereka lalu langsung duduk.

Aku tidak pernah bercanda loh soal ancamanku. Pernah dulu ada yang tidak menurut, lalu aku melempar gunting pada nya. Tapi tidak kena.

Aku lalu duduk lagi di bangku ku. _Seonsaengnim_ lalu memasuki kelas.

"Berdiri!" aku lalu melihat sekeliling, setelah rapih kemudian aku menatap lurus lagi.

"Beri hormat!" semua nya langsung membungkukkan badan mereka.

Setelah itu kemudian kami langsung duduk. Pelajaran kali ini adalah TIK. _Seonsaengnim_ mulai menjelaskan pelajaran yang sedang di pelajari. Pintu kelas terbuka (mungkin _seonsaengnim_ lupa menutup nya). Di seberang kelasku ada kelas X-D. Lalu aku melihat seseorang.

Yang telah dua bulan ini aku sukai. Dia duduk di pojok dan membuatku bisa melihat nya.

Ini perasaanku saja atau memang dia juga melihatku? Hey memang nya kelas D jam kosong?

Aku lalu mengangkat bahuku tak peduli. Setelah itu aku kembali menatap ke depan untuk melihat _seonsaengnim_ yang menjelaskan. Kalau aku terlalu fokus melihat nya bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh _seonsaengnim_.

.

.

Setelah bell pulang sekolah berbunyi. Lalu aku langsung berlari ke arah kelas C dimana disana ada Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyun ada?" tanyaku pada teman Baekhyun.

"Ohh dia ada, disana," dia lalu menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiriku.

"Luna!" aku tersenyum lalu kami berjalan bersama menuju ke halte.

Tapi saat di perjalanan ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Luhan!" aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_.

' _Bukankah dia kelas D?'_ batinku.

"Baekhyun sebentar ya..." aku tersenyum pada Baekhyun lalu menghampiri _yeoja_ itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

' _Bukankah dia yang indigo itu?'_ tiba-tiba saja perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

"Luhan, ini sebenar nya selalu menggangguku.." aku lalu memiringkan kepalaku.

"Luhan, ada 'seseorang' yang menjagamu. Dia sangat mirip denganmu.." setelah itu dia pergi.

Aku hanya terdiam lalu setelah sadar. Aku lalu berlari kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bertanya ada apa? Aku menjawab bukan hal yang penting.

Setelah itu kami lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke halte bersama Baekhyun. Setelah sampai, kami menunggu bus dan tak lama kemudian bus datang. Aku dan Baekhyun menaiki bus bersama dengan beberapa orang lain nya.

Saat sampai di halte dekat rumahku. Akupun turun begitu juga Baekhyun. Rumah Baekhyun agak jauh dari rumahku. Kami kemudian berjalan bersama, setelah sampai di rumah aku memasuki rumahku. Tidak lupa melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun dahulu.

"Aku pulang.." aku lalu melepas sepatu dan kaos kakiku.

Kaos kakiku lalu aku simpan ke ember cucian. Aku lalu berjalan kearah lantai dua dimana kamarku berada. Setelah sampai di kamar aku memikirkan kata-kata dari _yeoja_ tadi.

"Apakah itu Luhan?" aku lalu melihat ke arah cermin kamarku.

"Kalau iya aku ingin melihat Luhan setelah enam tahun lama nya.."

"Tapi bagaimana cara memanggil nya?" aku berbicara pada bayanganku sendiri dicermin.

Aku mengambil boneka astronot yang selalu aku panggil Asimo. Ini adalah hadiah dari Luhan saat kami berulang tahun, dan aku sendiri memberikan Luhan sebuah buku cerita.

Walaupun tidak adil, tapi Luhan menerima nya dengan baik.

Aku juga masih bingung kenapa orang-orang (kecuali Baekhyun) memanggilku Luhan? Padahalkan Luhan saudara kembarku yang telah meninggal.

"Asimo.." panggilku pada boneka itu.

"Menurutmu kenapa orang-orang memanggilku Luhan?" aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Oh iya.. Soal penjaga itu, apakah itu Luhan?"

Aku tidak tahu ini halusinasi atau bukan. Tapi boneka itu menunjuk cermin. Aku menahan takutku dan langsung menghadap kearah cermin.

Hanya ada pantulan diriku saja. Namun beberapa saat kemudian..

"Luna!"

"KYAAAAAA...!" aku berteriak. Tapi untung nya di rumah hanya ada pelayanku yang tidak bisa mendengar atau bicara.

"Diamlah Luna.." bayangan itu lalu menyimpan telunjuk nya di depan mulut nya.

"Lu-Luhan?" aku tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah Luhan.

Wajah yang mirip denganku—hanya saja wajah nya pucat dan rambut nya yang di potong laki-laki—dia memang laki-laki hanya saja berwajah cantik.

"Lama tidak bertemu Luna.." sapa Luhan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi kau yang menjagaku?" tanyaku.

Luhan mengangguk lalu senyum terlihat di wajah nya yang pucat seperti mayat (dia memang sudah meninggal).

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melindungimu dari dunia luar sana. Dari orang-orang kurang ajar yang membuatmu sakit hati dan aku akan pergi setelah kau menemui seseorang yang cocok dan pantas denganmu," Luhan masih tersenyum.

"Ohhh... Oh iya kau juga tumbuh. Baru tahu kalau roh bisa tumbuh.." ucapku.

"Entahlah.. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa tumbuh seperti ini," Luhan mengangkat bahu nya bingung.

Lalu hening beberapa saat.

"Um.. Luhan?" panggilku pada Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku.." aku tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghilang dulu.." ucap Luhan.

"Eh?" aku memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Maksudku aku tidak bisa lama-lama menampakkan diriku padamu.." jelas Luhan dan aku mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian kaca itu kembali menjadi bayangan diriku. Aku lalu tersenyum.

' _Sungguh terima kasih Luhan..'_

 _Tanpa dia sadari, Luhan berdiri di belakang nya sambil tersenyum._

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **A/N: akhir nya update juga :3 . Pada gak ngerti ya? Emang itu tujuan Rin ^^)/ #ditabok .** _ **Review**_ **udah di balas di PM masing-masing :D . Buat yang gak ngerti nanti kalau ada saat nya Rin jelasin kok XD.**

 **Makasih buat yang Fav, Follow, Siders, View dan Review nya XD.**

 **Read and Review? :3**


End file.
